1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mowing machine of the type that uses a highrevving engine or motor as its power source, whose revolution is reduced at a large reduction ratio to drive an upper blade disk and a lower blade disk in opposite directions so that blades protruding from the edges of the two blade disks cut plants in such a way that scissors cut materials.
2. Prior Art
As a rotary drive mechanism of a mowing machine for rotatably driving an upper blade disk and a lower blade disk in opposite directions, a planetary gear reduction mechanism comprising a sun gear, a ring gear and planet gears is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. H 7-28818. In this mechanism, the engine revolution is reduced first by a worm and a worm wheel and then by the planetary gear reduction mechanism to obtain a target revolution.
The problem with the reduction mechanism according to the prior art is that it employs many gears, resulting in a heavy mowing machine, which is inconvenient for a worker to handle when using it.